The Bird and The Worm
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: For 2CrzY4U's Jara Songfic Challenge. He's the bird and she's the worm.


The Bird and The Worm

For 2CrzY4U's Songfic Challenge

_If you're the bird  
>Whenever we pretend it's summer<br>Then I'm the worm  
>I know the part, it's such a bummer <em>

Mara runs around in the shorts that she borrowed from Amber. She looks perfect with the sun shining off her hair and her eyes glinting. I'm playing frisbee on this lovely summer day, but I can't help sneaking looks over at her and the meathead.__

_But fair is fair  
>If my segments get separated<br>I'll scream  
>And you'll be there <em>

Then Mick comes over and wraps his arms around her, and I remember she is not mine and I have no right to think about her like that.__

_Close your eyes  
>(Close my eyes) <em>

She closes her eyes for a second, then opens them and kisses Mick on his cheek. I grimace. That should be me.

_Slide the cotton off of your shoulder  
>And feel the shine<br>(Feel the shine) _

She giggles as Mick picks up the hose and sprays her with water. Her hair is glistening with water and her face is in a huge grin.

_I'm hooked so toss me over  
>And cast a line<br>(Well I'll try) _

I'm hooked on her. I can't help it, she's just so perfect. What does she see in that meathead, can't she see we're perfect.

_I'll throw a party and greet my undersea friends  
>(It depends)<br>As they arrive  
>(If they arrive) <em>

Mick spots Amber in the distance in her short summery dress and drops the hose. Mara, still thinking that they're playing, picks up the hose and begins to spray him. He writhes playfully, looking stupid.__

_You and I left our troubles far behind  
>But I still have just one more question on my mind<br>For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas  
>With friends like these, well,<br>Who needs enemies? _

Mick stops writhing and looks over to Amber, who is playing frisbee with Alfie and me. He seems to be drooling slightly, and doesn't notice that Mara is still spraying him, rather annoyed now. She seems to notice him staring and sprays him even harder. __

_If I'm your boy  
>Let's take a shortcut we remember<br>And we'll enjoy  
>Picking apples in late September like<br>We've done for years  
>Then we'll take a long walk<br>Through the cornfield  
>And I'll kiss you<br>Between the ears _

I walk away from Alfie and Amber, who are so caught up in eachother they don't notice. I go over to the large apple trees and pick a rotten one off of the floor. __

_If you're my girl  
>Swirl me around your room with feeling<br>And as we twirl  
>The glow in the dark stars on your ceiling <em>

Mick swaggers over to Amber, oblivious to Mara even being there. She obviously is mad, she wore those shorts just for him, and straightened her hair, although it's curling by now.

_Will shine for us  
>As love sweeps over the room<br>'Cause we tend to make  
>Each other blush <em>

Mara comes over to me as she sees that Mick is a lost cause.

"Hey Jerome," she says.

"Hey Mara," I say, looking at the apple.

"Hot weather, huh?"

"Mmm."__

_You and I left our troubles far behind  
>But I still have just one more question on my mind<br>For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas  
>With friends like these, well,<br>Who needs anemones? _

"Jerome?" she says.

"Yeah?"

"Do I look okay? For Mick, I mean."

I'm angry at the last part.

"Mara, you do not look okay," I say angrily. She looks down, sad.

"Mara, you look perfect. Mick doesn't deserve you. You don't have to change just to make him like you. He just likes when girls look hot. That's why he's over there, making a move on Amber."

She looks over and sees him trying to kiss her, with Alfie trying to break them apart, and Amber squealing, both delighted and terrified.__

_You're the bird, I'm the worm  
>And it's plain to see<br>That we were meant to be _

"Oh," she says, deep in thought.

"Jerome?"

"Yeah?"

She crushes her lips against mine.

When she pulls away, she whispers in my ear.__

_We were meant to be  
>We were meant to be<br>We were meant to be_

"We were meant to be."


End file.
